


Need Your Soul (You're Always Soulful)

by WritingQuill



Series: (30) Days of Johnlock [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, John's Scar, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seventeen: spooning </p><p>Sherlock and John spooning <i>after</i>.</p><p>(NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Your Soul (You're Always Soulful)

John’s thrusts grew harder and faster as they both approached climax. Sherlock panted and writhed under John, using one hand to quickly work on himself with long, fast strokes, while the other was moving constantly across John’s back, scratching, pinching, squeezing, making him go even faster. Sherlock’s legs were wrapped around John’s waist, following his delicious movements, keeping him grounded and _inside_ as they both could feel their orgasms build. 

Their breaths were mingled as they gasped into each other’s mouths, a bead of sweat trickled down the nape of John’s neck, streaming all the way down his clavicle, dropping and landing right on Sherlock’s chest. As if that made him even more eager, Sherlock groaned aloud, moaned John’s name, and that was it for both of them. 

John came first, filling Sherlock with himself as he rode the lasting waves of his orgasm. Sherlock followed right after, and it was magnificent, spilling all over his own chest and John’s, feeling himself relax and his body sink in bliss as the silence filled his head. 

After a few moments to recover, John pulled out of Sherlock and, because he was always the most aware post-climax of the two, he cleaned both himself and Sherlock up then went back to his partner’s side, sliding under the covers and curling around the smiling detective. 

John put an arm around Sherlock’s waist, and rested his chin on the crook of Sherlock’s neck, pressing tiny little kisses there. Sherlock hummed in pleasure and turned to face John. They smiled at each other, words not necessary when they were both in the blissful state of other-worldly sensations. Sherlock nuzzled up to John, pressing himself closer, lightly rubbing his nose on John’s neck, then pressing a kiss there and biting ever-so-slightly. John chuckled. 

‘You should sleep now, Sherlock,’ John whispered, not wanting to disturb this blissful bubble they were in. Sherlock nodded. 

‘Same to you,’ he said, his face still buried in John’s neck. John smiled and nodded. 

He turned to his side, wrapping one of Sherlock’s arms around himself. His left shoulder was now facing Sherlock’s front, and they were still clinging to each other — as usual, none of them really bothered with clothing after sex. 

Sherlock pulled John more closely to his chest, fully spooning him now. He lifted the arm that was around John and started to trace the front of the scar on his shoulder. As always, John’s breath hitched before he got used to his scar being touched. After months, John was still not used to the fascination Sherlock had with his scar, especially since most of his lovers after he returned had either avoided touching it at best, and some didn’t even look. His chest felt warm with love for Sherlock, so he snuggled up even closer, allowing this little broken piece of himself to be touched with such care. Behind him, Sherlock had lowered his head and was now pressing feather light kisses on the back of the scar, the exit wound that allowed him to live. Sherlock had devoted a lot of time to study this particular part of John, and yet he still wasn’t bored with it. It was riveting. 

‘I love you,’ whispered John, really lightly and quietly, barely louder than a breath. Sherlock stopped behind him for two seconds, then resumed his ministrations. After he finished worshiping the scar, his head moved to rest atop John’s, as they fitted themselves completely around each other. Sherlock’s leg was draped across John’s, and John’s arms were holding onto Sherlock’s. 

‘I love you, too,’ Sherlock said, even more quietly, but John heard it. And he repeated it in his mind until he heard his detective’s breathing grow steadier and heavier, and finally allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Sway' by The Kooks. 
> 
> Another slightly porn-y thing. As you may have noticed, I'm on the top!John group. I have reasons for that, but can't be bothered explaining them. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for literally starting the story with them having sex (whoops?). Thanks for reading, and any comments and whatnot are super appreciated. 
> 
> Also, you can contact me either here or on tumblr (bagginswatson) -- my askbox is always open
> 
> Cheers x


End file.
